


The Wayward Gang

by Ophelia_Yvette



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999), Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, F/F, Magda Peterson Lives, Magda Peterson is a Wayward Sister, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Wayward Sisters meets Scoobynatural!
Relationships: Alex Jones & Kaia Nieves & Claire Novak & Patience Turner & Magda Peterson, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Magda Peterson/Sally McKnight | Thorn
Kudos: 1





	The Wayward Gang

Claire sighed as she shuffled through the front door. It was half past one in the morning and she knew that if she was too loud she was liable to wake Jody and the other girls. The creaking of the floorboards told her that this wasn’t impossibility because someone was already awake. 

“How’d the hunt go?”

As Claire stepped into the light she saw Alex sitting in the couch with a two mugs of hot cocoa in her hands.

“Good,” Claire sighed as she took the offered cup, “took out that witch and saved the kid. All a days work.”

“You’re lucky Jody’s at work,” Alex said as she sipped her cocoa, “or she’d have your head for this one.”

Claire scoffed as she shrugged off her jacket.

“Why would she,” She replied, “when I’m just a little Angel? ” 

Alex rolled her eyes.

“How’s Mags?” Claire quipped as she set her cup down, “Any accidents lately?”

Alex shook her head.

“She’s adjusting to school well,” Alex said as she looked at Claire over the rim of her mug, “which you’d know if you weren’t sleeping all day.”

“Look,” She sighed, “I didn’t come back to get lectured.”

Claire stood up abruptly and slammed her cup down on the table.

“Claire,” Alex said as she too stood, “wait…”

“I’m here now ok?” She said as she paused in the threshold of the hallway, “With Kaia back, I — I’m really trying to be better.”

With that Claire stormed off to her room that she shared with Magda. Jody had set firm ground rules that if she and Kaia were going to date and live under the same roof that they weren’t sharing the same room. Which was fair but Claire wished she could just go and curl up with her girlfriend right about now.

Claire eased the door open, careful not to wake Magda. The girl was a light sleeper but she knew that if she was quite enough that Magda could easily fall back asleep. She set her duffle bag on the floor and pulled herself into the bottom of their bunk bed.

She was gross and disgusting from her tussle with the witch but Claire was too tired to actually care. She would rather just sleep off the exhaustion and be awake enough for Magda’s choir recital tomorrow. And so she could make sure she was able to evade Alex, Krissy, and Jody’s judgment for her late night hunt.

Fate however seemed to have other plans in story for one Claire Novak.

She groaned as she covered her face with her pillow, hating the way the light seemed to go right for her eyes. Excerpt…that couldn’t be right because the curtain had been closed the night before when she walked in. Claire was sure she’d seen it. Blearily opened her eyes, she pulled the pillow off her face and gasped.

The room she was in was not the one she’d fallen asleep in that was for sure. 

She was lying in a single bed which in and of itself was weird. But that was the most monotonous part about it! That fact that everything was 2D and looked like she’d been zapped into an old cartoon was cause for concern. She glanced to her right to see what looked like Magda asleep in the bed opposite her.

Maybe this was just one of her and Kaia’s weird dream melding things. Yeah, that had to be it. Because suddenly being zapped into a cartoon was something that shouldn’t be possible. 

“Magda,” Claire said as she got up and poked the girl’s face with her hand, “wake up. This is getting weird.”

The fact that when Claire’s hand came into contact with Magda’s face it felt real was disconcerting. Something that was 2D should not feel realistic like that. When Maga woke up this would all be over and she could go back to sleep.

“Claire,” the younger girl bemoaned, “it’s too early. It’s Saturday let me sleep.”

“Yeah,” Claire said as she shook her, “not gonna happen when everything looks like an old cartoon.” 

“What?” Magda mumbled sleepily as she sat up, her hair sticking up in a gravity-defyingly comical way. “Did you just say it looks like cartoon.”

“Yeah,” She huffed as she tried to get Magda to stand, “and now we gotta go wake up Kaia so that this ends and can sleep.”

“She’s not doing this,” Magda frowned, “it doesn’t feel like dream hopping. It feels…different somehow.”

“That can’t be right,” Claire said as she dragged Magda out of the room, “there’s gotta be some sort of explanation for why this is happening. There’s nothing else I could think of that would cause this.” 

Claire barged into the room only to find it identical the one she and Magda had woke up in. Except this room has three beds in it, one for Kaia, one for Patience, and one for Alex. Three of them were sleeping peacefully and looking distinctly 2D.

“Kaia,” Claire began frantically as she shook her girlfriend, “I need you to wake up so this dream can end. It’s all a little too weird for me.”

“Claire—“ Magda tried as she walked over to the window but she wasn’t listening.

“Babe,” Kaia mumbled sleepily, “I — what are you doing?”

“You’re doing the thing again,” She replied urgently, “the — Uh — weird dream thingy.”

“Claire?” Alex mumbled as she sat up and stretched, “What are you going on about.”

It was then that they heard a gasp. All of the girls turned to Patience who was looking at her cartoonish hand. She touched her clothes which were not what she’d gone to sleep in. She was wearing one of those old lady nightgowns and a her sleep bonnet looked more like a nightcap.

“Ok,” She breathed, “I’ve woken up to a lot of weird things since I’ve lived here. But this is by far the weirdest. Kaia I thought you stopped drinking milk before bed.”

Kaia, now fully awake, glared at her and her girlfriend.

“It’s not me!” She insisted, “I dreamwalk not manifest weird dreams. That only happened one time and and it was Magda sharing my dream with all of you. Unless one of you dreamed this then I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Guys—“ Magda tried again but was drowned out by their arugument. 

“Well then what is this?” Alex frowned, “Because if this isn’t fixed by morning Jody’s gonna freak.”

“Guys!” Magda yelled causing the lamp on the bedside table beside Alex rise in the air and slam down on the table.

All the girls looked at Magda then.

“Thank you,” She huffed, smoothing out her nightgown that was identical to Patience’s and the other girls. “I don’t think we’re in Sioux Falls anymore.

“What?” Claire scoffed, “How’d you come to that conclusion?”

“Look,” She gestured out window, “doesn’t this look familiar to any of you?”

The five girls huddled around the window and gasped. The scenery below them looked like something out of a cartoon version of the crucible. However, it was the sign that Magda seemed to recognize first.

“That sign says Oakhaven,” She said as they sat down on the bed, “I’d say that’s a good sign.”

“Why is that?” Claire frowned as she crossed her arms.

“Did you not watch Scooby Doo as a kid?”

She shrugged. 

“Jumping from group home to group him didn’t leave much time for leisurely TV watching,” She crumbled, “care to enlighten us as to why this is significant.”

The others were in a similar boat, sans Patience. 

“It’s one of the movies,” Patience replied causing Magda to smile, “uh — The Witch’s Ghost I think?”

“Oh my God,” Claire bemoaned, “you two sound like Dean.”

“Speaking of Dean,” Kaia piped up, “didn’t you say this happened to him?”

She nodded.

“Yeah,” Claire scoffed, “but that was the work of ghost I don’t—“

“Didn’t you just get back from a witch hunt?” Alex said suddenly.

“Yeah so?” Claire replied defensively, “I checked my stuff before I left. There weren’t any hex bags.”

“Maybe she didn’t put on in your stuff,” Patience replied helpfully and Alex nodded, “maybe it was outside the house or something.”

“So we’re trapped here until we find the hex bag?” Kaia frowned.

“Unfortunately,” Alex replied as she rose, “so I suggest we best get looking.”

“Who died and made you leader?” Claire narrowed her eyes at her.

“You might be the reason we’re in this mess in the first place—“

“What the hell—“

“Guys,” Patience said causing them both to look at her, “we’re not going to figure this out if you keep arguing.”

Alex sighed and Claire muttered something under her breath.

“Fine,” Claire huffed, “I’m gonna see if my clothes made it.”

“Let’s meet at the Oakhaven Restaurant across the way,” Magda suggested helpfully, “maybe we’ll be able to find something there.”

Claire didn’t look so convinced as she stormed out of the room. 

* * *

Claire huffed as she blew a stray hair out of her face. The only one who seemed to be enjoying herself was Magda who was sporting a ‘I met the ghost of Oakhaven and lived’ shirt. The rest of them were wearing cartoonish versions of what they usually wore — plaid shirts, jeans, jean jackets, and boots of varying colors and styles. 

They’d been searching the area around the town for what felt like hours, trying to see if they could find the hex bag. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Except this needle was their ticket to returning to the real world and getting the hell out a Scooby Doo movie.

“Hey check out these branches.” Came the voice of a familiar bespeckled Scooby gang member, “They were all broken from the tops of these trees.”

“You guys here that?” Claire whispered to her sisters, “Why does that voice sound familiar.

“And in a perfectly straight line.” Came another voice, this time of the redheaded Scooby gang member.

“Oh my gosh,” Magda squealed, “It’s Velma and Daphne.”

“At least we got the lesbians.” Claire smirked.

“I think that Velma’s got a crush on that writer in this one,” Patience replied with a shrug, “and Daphne’a got one on Fred.”

“Not for long.” She snorted.

“What’s that supposed to me?” Kaia glared at her girlfriend.

“Nothing.” Claire laughed as they heard rock music, “what’s that?”

“Oh!” Patience smiled, “This is my favorite part of this movie.”

Before either of them could move, they heard rustling in the trees. The girls turned and came face-to-face with the Scooby Gang and one Ben Ravencoft, the movie’s villain. Well, they had to run into them eventually.

“What are you kids doing out here?” Ben asked them seriously. 

“Uh…” Claire began unsure of what to say.

“We wanted to see the ghost.” Kaia supplied quickly.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, “we’re — uh — armature ghost hunters.”

“We’re the Ghostfacers.” Magda cut in.

Claire snorted at that and struggled to cover it with the cough. 

“Really?” Fred said obliviously, “That’s neat!”

“We were inspired by you guys,” Patience cut in, “you are the famous Scooby Gang right?” 

He nodded.

“I didn’t know you guys had a fan club.” Ben smirked at Velma. 

“We didn’t either,” Daphne quipped before turning to the girls, “you know all those ghosts were fake right?”

They nodded.

“That’s why we’re hunting this ghost.” Patience supplied as she looped an arm around Alex and Magda, “That way we can prove ghosts are real.”

“Ghost are actually—“ Velma began but was cut off by Shaggy. 

“Do you hear rock music?” He quipped causing them all listen in and hear it.“Like not again!”

“What is that?” Daphne frowned.

“Let's go see.” Velma said as they, the girls included, went to the where the music was coming from. They walkedin the forest until they saw a group of girl on a stage.

“The Hex Girls,” Magda tugged on Patience’s sleeve, “they’re so cool.”

“Hit it sisters.” Hissed their lead singer, Sally McKnight.

“Zoinks!” Shaggy gasped, “It's the witches!”

“Easy guys.” Fred said placatingly as the Hex Girls began to play, “It's just the Hex Girls.”

“I can see why they’re your favorite,” Claire whispered toMagda, “they’re cute.”

Kaia glared at her.

“But your hotter.” Claire said as she pecked her on the cheek.

“Damn straight.”

Two of them looked at Magda who had a starstruck look in her eyes.

“How much you wanna bet this awakened something within her.” Claire joked.

“Let her have her fun,” Kaia chided her, “after what she’s been through she could have worse fictional crushes.” 

“That’s very true,” Claire joked, “I mean there’s people that are attracted to Ted Bundy. I’d say Mags is doing better in the crush department than them.”

“I — I don’t have a crush,” She sputtered, her face red. “I just think they’re really neat.”

“That’s not what my premonition told me.” Patience smirked.

“You had a vision?” Claire looked at her, “And you didn’t tells us?” 

“So you believe in them now?” She scoffed, arms crossed.

“You have premonitions?” 

Patience turned to see Ben Ravencroft approaching them.

“Shit,” Claire swore, “I kinda forgot they were here.” 

“Isn’t he the—“ Magda began but Alex covered her mouth.

Ben looked at them oddly.

“She’s a huge fan,” Alex chuckled awkwardly, “a huge lover of the horror genre.”

Ben seemed to relax at that.

“Always delighted to meet a fan,” He smiled but it didn’t quite meet his eyes, “but tell me about these premonitions of yours, young lady.”

“I — uh — get glimpse of possible futures in my sleep,” Patience lied, “though they’re not very reliable because the future is always changing.”

“By chance have you happened to see a journal?” He asked hopefully, “One with the name Sarah Ravencroft on the front?” 

Patience shook her head.

“I haven’t,” She said and in a spit second decision added, “you haven’t seen a tiny back with a pentagram on it?”

Ben gave her an odd look.

“No,” He shook his head, “we might be dealing with a witch but there have been any of those here.”

The girls seemed to exchange looks. He clearly knew what a hex bag was. Did that mean that he’d also be looking for it?

“Looks like their sets over,” Ben said as the gang started clapping. “Please…”

“Patience.” She replied with a shrug.

“Patience,” He nodded, “you’ll let me know if you see that journal in one of your vision.” 

“Sure.”

As soon as Ben walked away Patience turned Magda and gagged.

“We gotta get out of here soon,” She implored them, “I don’t need a vision to know he’s gonna do some bad stuff.”

Kaia nodded.

“What did you see?” Alex asked her curiously.

“I saw him using the Ghost to terrorize people and,” She looked at Magda, “Magda here getting chummy with Sally.”

Magda blushed profusely.

“Sally?” Claire frowned.

Patience inclined her head towards the leader of the band who was walking towards them.

“That’s Sally McKnight,” She explained with a smile, “she’s a Wiccan and goes by Thorn. She’s the leader of the Hex Girls.”

“Oh,” She shrugged, “maybe we should ask them?”

“I’d say that’s a good bet,” Alex replied as the Hex Girls approached them. “That was a cool set.” 

“Thanks,” Sally replied brightly, “I assume you’re with the gang over there?”

Alex shook her head.

“We’re the — uh — Ghostfacers,” Kaia supplied with a small smile, “the five of us are trying to hunt the ghost.” 

“Oh cool,” Said Dusk, before glancing at Ben, “she’s kinda been a huge downer for our practicing.”

“I can understand that,” Patience agreeded, “with the fireballs and all that.”

Duck nodded.

“You guys are eco goths aren’t you?” Magda piped up, trying not to fumble over her words, “Because that’s like so cool.”

Claire simply put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Luna responded with a smile, “that’s like awesome that you noticed.”

“Totally.”

“Anyway,” Claire cut in to Magda’s starstuck conversation, “you guys wouldn’t happen to have seen any hex bags around would you?”

“Why?” Dusk frowned, “Because we’re goth?”

Alex shook her head.

“If there’s a witch around it would be logical that she’d leave hex bags around,” Alex supplied helpfully, “we wouldn’t want her to use one to sabotage your practice.”

The Hex Girls seemed to consider the for a moment.

“I’m a Wiccan,” Sally explained, “1/16 blood on my mother's side. So I might know how to help you, meet me back at my place later tonight ok?” 

Without waiting for an answer the Hex girls went back to their rehearsal.

“Looks like you just got a date Mags,” Claire clapped her shoulder, “congrats.”

“You’re so not funny Claire.” Magda frowned at her.

“What do you think Sally wants to talk about?” Kaia quipped.

“The hex bag,” Patience replied, “my vision gave me the impression that she knows where the hex bag is.”

“Then I guess all we can do is wait,” Alex shrugged, “let’s canvas the area again.”

Claire groaned. 

“Can’t we just stay here and listen to them practice?”

“I do want to leave at some point,” Kaia chided her, “so the quicker we find this hex bag the quicker we can go home.” 

“Fine,” She sighed, “let’s venture back out into woods. At least there’s no monster that can hurt us.”

“Beyond the Scooby good garden variety.” Patience chuckled as they disappeared into the woods.

* * *

The girls hadn’t intended to get caught up in the whole ‘solving mysteries, unmasking people’ Scooby Gang shtick but it was bound to happen at some point. Luckily for them, they ended up at Ben’s place, a perfect hiding spot to hide a hex bag.

Claire, Kaia, and Alex were canvassing the library that Ben had brought them to. If there was going to be a hex bag it would have to be in here. It was the room where he had a freaking painting of his Wiccan ancestor hanging up for crying out loud. If this didn’t scream witch then they didn’t know what did. 

Magda found herself standing by Sally and the girl smiled down at her. Sally was whole head taller than Magda, not that she seemed to mind. The young physic thought she was pretty cool, with the whole eco-goth look and her dedication to her religion.

Magda herself had begun to dabble in wicca, after everything that happened to her. She, Sally, Dusk, and Luna all looked up at Sarah Ravencroft’s portrait with awe. 

“She was the real wiccan?” Sally breathed in surprise.

“That's right.” Ben beamed proudly.

“So cool!” Magda and Duck exclaimed causing both girls to laugh.

“She's beautiful!” Luna agreed.

“Yes,” Ben nodded in agreement, “I think so too. And that's why I get upset when people accused her as a witch.” 

“I think I owe you girls an apology,” Fred began apologetically, “for thinking you were... uh...”

“Witches.” Daphne finished.

“Witches?” Dusk quipped with a smirk, “We just pretend that stuff, it's just a gimmick for our band.” 

“Like we told you earlier we're ‘eco goths’,” She explained with a shrug, “kinda like Wiccans. Just ask Thorn, she is one.”

“Yeah right, Sally McKnight.” She introduced herself, with a small smile to Magda. “I’m 1/16 blood on my mother's side. And that ritual you saw, was just peppermint and cloves to soothe my vocal cords. You think it's easy singing this stuff.” 

Claire nudged her girlfriend as she looked back at Magda who was practically preening under Sally’s praise.

“She’s totally smitten.” Claire laughed.

“Yeah it is cute,” Kaia agreed, “I just hate that we’re gonna get sent back.”

“Well then Magda can find a cute girl for real.” Claire said as Patience and Alex approached them, “Did you find anything?”

Alex and Patience shook their heads.

“This is what I saw in my vision,” she sighed, “I assumed we would have found something by now.”

“The movie isn’t over yet right?” Alex quipped, “You said he’s the villain right?”

They all glanced at Ben who was chatting with the Mayor.

“Yeah,” Patience replied gravely, “he’s actually a witch and his ancestor—“

“What grave?” Ben exclaimed, cutting off Patience.

“I think we just found out where they hex bag is.” Claire smirked causing them all to look at Ben.

Later, the girls joined the gang in their search for the book, or the box as Patience explained to them.

“So this dudes a witch?” Claire quipped and Magda hushed her.

“Do you want him to hear you?” She hissed.

“Dude,” She quipped, “he might have magic but you have actually real-life physic powers.”

“That I still struggle to control!” She chided her, “I mean if he does what he does at the end I might be able to a top him. But I don’t want to stick around to find out.”

“Agreed,” Alex nodded her head, “look, I think they found it.”

The girls watched as Scooby Doo dug up a rather old looking box.

“We’ve hit the end of the story,” Patience muttered, “here comes the villain monologue.”

“You see, Sarah wasn't a Wiccan.” He laughed sinisterly, “She was indeed, a witch.”

“Shocker.” Claire quipped while the others looked surprised.

“A real witch?” Sally gasped.

“Heavy.” Dusk whispered.

“Since Sarah's blood runs in my vines, I guess that makes me... a warlock.” Ben smirked.

“Warlock?” Scooby echoed him.

“Witch,” Claire frowned, “it’s a gender neutral term. Dumbass.” 

“Not the time,” Alex shook her head, “it looks like he’s gonna vaporize us all.”

“Look,” Kaia pointed to the discarded box, “doesn’t that look familiar?”

“The hex bag!” Patience gasped, “If we can get that then we can get that then we can go home.”

“But how?” Magda frowned as they looked at her, “Absolutely not! I could hurt someone.”

“Mags,” Claire said as she put her hands on her younger sister’s shoulders, “you can levitate that thing out of there without him noticing.”

“But what if he does?”

Claire looked to Alex.

“You think that truck will have your weapons?”

She shrugged.

“We’ll check,” Kaia said as she grabbed Patience’s hand, “it’s parked just up the road.” 

“If you can do it,” Alex said softly, “which I know you can, then we’ll do what we do best.”

“Kick ass and take names?” Magda supplied hesitantly with a small smile.

“Damn straight.” Claire agreed with her as the wind started to pick up, “You ready Wonder Girl?” 

“As I’ll ever be,” She shrugged, “here goes nothing.”

Dark clouds loomed above them as Magda raised her hand and concentrated on the hex bag. As she tried to get the hex bag, Ben unleashed a fire spell around the gang as he laughed evilly. Slowly, Magda did her best to levitate the hex bag to herself. 

“You won't get away with this, Ben Ravencroft!” Velma yelled at him.

“Why?” He scoffed, “Because of you meddling kids?”

“Hey, we're not kids!?” Fred huffed.

“But enough of this minor magic!” Ben said as he noticed Magda’s powers, “It seems there is another among us. Join me child, together we can combine our powers to summon Sarah.”

Magda’s concentration broke and the hex bag fell to the ground a few feet in front of them. There was perspiration on Magda’s forehead and she seemed to sway back and forth. It was then that a shot rang out causing Ben to flicker to the other side of the roof he was on. 

She looked back to see Patience and Kaia, shotguns in hand. They handed two to Alex and Claire, looking rather pissed off.

“New flash asshole,” Alex yelled, “my sister isn’t a witch and she most certainly isn’t evil. Now stop this nonsense or your gonna get a shell to the face.” 

Claire pumped her shotgun for emphasis.

“You think you meddling kids can stop me?” He laughed, “You want to see how powerful I can really be? It's time to summon Sarah Ravencroft!” 

Kaia took a shot at him as Ben started to recite the spell. Unfortunately for her, it ricocheted off of an invisible barrier and he simply laughed. Clearly this dude was more powerful that they thought. 

“Dreadful darkness, hear my cry!” He yelled, “Bring back one who cannot die—“ 

He didn’t get to finish the spell because the Mystery Machine came in interrupting his spell. It also put out the fire surroinding the gang. Scooby opened the door from inside the van allowing the gang to get inside.

“Here comes the chase scene,” Patience panted, “let’s get that hex bag and get out of here.” 

“Magda,” Alex said worriedly as she slung the girl’s arm over her shoulder, “are you ok?”

Magda looked at her wearily.

“I’ll be ok,” She replied softly, “I just overexerted myself.” 

“I’ll get the hex bag,” Claire said as she took off after it, “watch Mags.”

“We can’t just leave,” Magda implored, “He’s gonna release Sarah and she’s gonna cast a plague.”

“Like in The Last Witch Hunter?” Alex frowned.

Magda nodded.

“But they get Sally to imprison her.” Patience said and sighed, “I hate to sound like Claire but this really isn’t our problem.”

“But we changed things,” Magda insisted, “what if that means it’s not gonna happen the same?”

She glanced at the imprisoned Hex Girls.

“Fine,” Kaia sighed, “Claire grab the hex bag and get your ass over here. We’ve got a town to save.”

“Ugh,” She bemoaned, “Why?”

Alex pumped her shotgun.

“It’s what we do.” She smirked, “Now let’s go hunt a witch.” 

The gang jogged over to there the Hex Girls were imprisoned. With a wave of her hands he ropes untie, freeing the Hex Girls.

“Thanks.” Sally smiled at her, “So I guess you’re a real witch too?”

Magda shook her head as she moved to stand.

“I’m what you’s call physic,” She looked to her sister, “just your average garden variety. I can move things with my mind.”

“Wicked.” She agreed.

“I am outta here.” Luna said as she dusted herself off.

“Yeah,” Dusk nodded, “that witch is the real thing.”

“Thanks for saving us.” Sally said as she moved to join her band members but Magda grabbed her wrist.

“Wait,” She said causing Sally to stop, “we need your help.

“Me?” Sally frowned, “What can I do?”

“We need you to read the spell to defeat Sarah Ravencroft.” Patience insisted.

“Are you crazy?” Sally scoffed, “I'm not really a witch, I can't help you against her!”

“But you said you were part wiccan.” Kaia insisted.

“Only 1/16th.” She frowned.

“It doesn't matter.” Claire replied shortly, “You have wiccan blood, meaning you can read the spell so you can send Sarah Ravencroft back to where she came from.”

“Forget it!” Sally narrowed her eyes at that, “You don't even have the book.”

“No,” Magda agreed with a smile, “but Scooby does. Look.”

They turned to see Shaggy and Scooby running, with the book in Scooby's mouth.

“Scooby!” Patience waved him over, “Over here!”

Scooby tried to get to the girls and Sally, until Sarah grabbed Scooby's tail as she took the book from him.

“Zoinks!” Shaggy said as he grabbed a bucket of water, “Let my buddy go, you creepy crone!”

He splashed water on her causing Claire to frown.

“What was that?” The ghost screeched.

“You're not melting!” He gasped, “Like, it worked in ‘The Wizard of Oz!’”

“Fool, I shall destroy thee!” Sarah said as Shaggy tried unsuccessfully to flee.

“I’ve had enough of this,” Alex said as she pumped her shot gun, “eat salt you bitch.”

Alex shot at the ghost causing her to flicker allowing the bucket to fall on her head, freeing Scooby.

“Raggy! Run!” Shaggy yelled as the rest of the gang arrived on scene.

“The book! The book!” Velma yelled causing Shaggyto get the book back from Sarah, who was trying to get the bucket off her head.

“I'll hold that for ya.” Shaggy said as he ran.

The bucket exploded as Sarah’s anger grew. She unleashed her magic causing the pumpkins come to life as monsters. Claire and Kaia shot at a couple of them to at bay. Meanwhile, Magda lifted her hand in an attempt to get the book back.

“Maggie,” Patience quipped, “don’t over exert yourself.” 

One by one the Scooby gang were caught up in Sarah’s roots. The girls started shooting at them to keep them at bay but it would not work for so long. The book soared into Magda’s hand and she rushed to give it to Sally.

“Here's the spell.” Magda smiled as she handed Sally the book, “It's up to you, Sally.” 

Sarah laughed at that.

“The book is useless to a mere mortal!”

As she spoke the book's magic wilted the root.

“But not to a Wiccan.” Velma chided her.

“Nay! I'll stop thee myself!” Sarah said as she flew closer to them.

“Hurry Sally,” Magda insisted, “read!”

“Ancient evil, get thee hence. Only good can recompense for the misdeeds that you done. Witch return from whence you come!”

As Sarah spoke, a blue force of magic pushed Sarah to the ground. She screamed, sinking to the ground, as the roots grabbed her.

“It's working!” Claire laughed, “Oh my god.”

“Told you.” Patience smirked.

Sarah tried to get up, gasping in horror. The living tree went back to be a normal tree letting Scooby go, and the pumpkins went back to normal, letting go of Shaggy. So too did the roots of the trees releasing the rest of the Scooby Gang. 

“NO!!” Sarah screamed as she got pulled in by the book, “Not again!!”

The sphere that trapped Ben disappeared as he landed on the ground. He saw Sarah getting pulled in the spell book and tries to get away. However, his leg got ensnared by his ancestor.

“No!” He hissed as he tried to buck her off.

“I won’t go back alone!” She insisted as she and Ben got pulled in.

“No!” Ben struggled to get away, but got pulled into the book with Sarah, “No please. No!!!” 

Eerie science followed as Ben and Sarah finally vanished. The gang slowly walk over to the book, but the burnt tree branch fell on the book and burn it. This effectively trapped Ben and Sarah in it forever.

“Brutal.” Claire replied quietly. 

“These were the early 2000s reboots,” Patience shrugged, “they were adults in this so they would be more gritty.”

“It’s like something we’d deal with,” Kaia quipped, “wow.”

“Ben Ravencroft's last book is one the world will never buy.” Velma said with a hint of finality.

“Thank goodness.” Daphne agreed.

“But like, it would have been a hot fast seller.” Shaggy laughed.

“I see you found that hex bag,” Sally said as she and her band me ever approached the girls, “now what?”

“We go home.” Claire said as she pulled out a lighter.

“Before you do,” Sally said as she walked over to Magda and kissed her cheek, “thanks for saving us.”

Magda flushed, burying her face in her hands. Claire and the girls smile chuckled. As soon as the flames hit the hex bag it burst into flame. Slowly, the girls started to flicker until they were gone from the world entirely.

Claire gasped as she sat up in bed, looking around. She grabbed her clothes and looked around the room to see that they were back in the real world. She hopped out of best and looked at the top bunk to see Magda doing the same. 

Except she had a hand on her cheek were Sally had kissed her. 

“We’re back,” She breathed, “thank God.”

Claire moved to open the door and found Alex had done the same. Before they could do anything they heard the front door open and close. Jody was home from work, which meant it was he next day.

“Girls,” Jody called out, “I’m home.”

“Are we gonna tell Jody about this?” Alex quipped as she left her room.

Claire shook her head as she looped an arm around Magda’s shoulder.

“It’ll be our little secret.”

She flushed and stuttered something unintelligible causing the girls to laugh.


End file.
